


Bandaids For The Heart

by Babe_Chan



Series: Supernatural drabbles and fanfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Arguing, Coffee, Demons, Domestic Bliss, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Grief/Mourning, Hotels, I dunno I'm making it up as I go, John Winchester Being a Good Dad, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Loss of Parent(s), Monsters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Reader Is Good with Kids, Reader helping John get back on his feat, Reader is a Hunter, Reader is a friend of John's, Reader is basically a second parent to the boys, Road Trips, Single Parent John Winchester, Single Parents, The Winchester Family, Therapy, Well as much as hunting the supernatural can get, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, making memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John lost his wife and was left with his two sons, he doesn't know what to do anymore.<br/>As his best friend you took it upon yourself to help him pick up the pieces. So with your best friend you'll raise his two boys and try to give them a decent life, while hunting for the thing that killed Mary. </p><p>You've got your work cut out for you.</p><p>The story of a broken family that became stronger with help and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaids For The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an AU where things weren't quite shit because yes. It loosely follows cannon, I mean someone had to show John how to fight against the Supernatural.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a moment to reflect on how much has changed in the last 365 days. Wondering what will happen in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year after Mary is killed, so Dean is like 5 and Sam is 1. This series jumps around a lot timeline wise, I'll be sure to put what point in time the chapter is set in.  
> You and John have been friends since you were young adults, though you've been a hunter all your life and know of Mary's family tree.

You sighed heavily as you picked up an empty bottle, John had drank himself to sleep again, before putting it in the trash. It had been the anniversary of the death of his wife, you didn't blame him for wanting to drown his sorrows.

Tucking the man into bed before checking on Dean and Sam, both sleeping soundly in their respective beds, and began to think about how much things had changed in the last year. 

When you had gotten a phone call from your friend you had a gut feeling that it wasn't good news, sadly your suspicions had been confirmed when he explained the whole thing as he cried. After that call you packed up your few belongings into your car and drove to the widower and his two sons. 

 

So you took it upon yourself to help him out, that meant you'd be traveling with the three, and take care of the three as well. You taught him and his boys about the supernatural. Showed John how to protect himself and the boys as well as how to defeat different monsters. It was hard at times, it had to be so they were ready for what may come.

To teach generations worth of hunting to someone who hadn't even known that world existed beforehand wasn't an easy task.

Your training had been strict yet you went easier on him than your family had been with you. The majority of the scars that littered your body hadn't always been from the things you hunted, at a young age you learned quickly to avoid mistakes because of the consequences that would follow.

Whenever John made a mistake you'd help him correct it, you'd chide him a bit but in a gentle manner, and showed him how to learn from them.

 

The biggest pain had been teaching Latin, you don't know how many hours you spent trying to teach John the basics, but after a while he began to get the gist of it. Once he got the basics down you'd point different things before asking John for their Latin name, it became a game almost, and began holding small conversation in Latin. 

 

Over the year the bond between the two boys and yourself was great, then again being stuck around someone 24/7  it's bound to happen.

Dean had warmed up to you after a few months, it took a lot of effort but it had been worth it, he'd often follow you around the hotel or motel room when his father was away.

Jokingly you referred to him as your little "Ducky" whenever you were out, he would hold on to the hem of your shirt as you carried his brother, and he'd just get bashful.

Sam being a baby had no problem liking you, whenever he'd get fussy it was usually you or Dean that calmed him down, and had just recently started to walk without holding on to things. He'd even started talking well more like saying a few words, mostly yours or Dean's name and "Da" and other simple words.

Dean had picked up on the Latin you taught his father, you often found yourself telling him what different things were in the almost dead language. He'd run around the room, pointing at different things with a big smile, before asking you what the word was in Latin. Sam even tried to say a few of the words, not knowing what they meant and just thought they were funny sounds, and would end up giggling when you'd cheer him on.

 

In your eyes Dean and Sam were your sons, you loved them as any parent would love their child, and you did your best to lead a good example. That was hard considering you were a hunter but you made it work somehow, you'd avoid the darker stuff that came with hunting when they were present.

You wanted them to have some bit of normalcy in their life so you'd do normal stuff like playing with them when you weren't busy with John. 

Sometimes you felt more like their parent than John, he seemed so distant at times that it was a little heartbreaking. Like he didn't know what to do anymore. For the first month he hardly spoke to the boys, you finally had to put your foot down and tell him that his kids needed him. 

You could only imagine what would happen in the future, if it was anything like your life had been up to this point there'd be a lot of emotional turmoil.

Most likely would run into dead ends when finding leads on what killed Mary, feelings would be hurt as well as things that couldn't be unsaid, and of course the drama that came with the hunter lifestyle.

 

You hoped that you would be emotionally prepared for what the future held.

 

To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share what you think or even make a suggestion.


End file.
